Could There Be Maybe More?
by DisneyxFanasty
Summary: Bros, pals, best buds. These were some of the words that people used to describe Robin and I. We were just so close of friends, but could we be maybe more than friends? Could he want more than I would ever think of?
1. What is Going On?

So, this is my first FanFic I have ever wrote. I was just bored one day and just decided to write this. I say it turned out pretty well. This does contain Birdflash, cussing, and then some descriptive sences.

* * *

I pretty much hated everyone on our team. M'gann was okay I guess, Conner just had angry problems that he seriously need help with, Artemis was just a bitch no doubt about that, Kaldur was just, well, Kaldur, and Zatanna was just weird, but in a good way I think. In my opinion, I was the only cool one in this group, but I know I was way wrong about that. I am the funny one though. The cool was my best bro in the world.

"Hey KF!" I turn my head around from the TV. I was just relaxing on the couch, eating as usual, when I was interrupted. I looked to find Robin running up to me.

"Dude, where did you come from?" I asked. He always does this. He just shows up out of nowhere.

"That is none of your business." He teased, jumping onto the couch next to me. All I could to be laugh at him. He turned and smirked at me. 'Why are you in such a good mood?"

"Well for starters, everyone is gone for the weekend, but I and I guess you know, I have pizza on the way and they are having a marathon of Dr. Who. What more could I want?" I told him with excitement. He just gave me one of his "dude you are so weird" smiles. "Plus," I added "I get to spend some time with you while doing this."

"Wally…" He muttered. I gave him a "yeah I know I'm so nice" look. While doing this I noticed something. He cheeks were turning a scarlet color. I have never noticed this before. Has he always done this when I talked to him like this? To be honest it was kind of… cute.

"Dude why are you staring at me?" I noticed that Robin was staring at me. I must have been spacing out like I always do. Hopefully I wasn't talking my thoughts out loud.

"What, oh sorry. I was just um, thinking…" I stumbled out. I didn't know what was coming over me. Why was I thinking like this about my best bro?

"What you thinking about?"

"Well, um….. I was thinking about the new um, Doctor Who. Yeah, that was it." I said trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh really. Cool." He said, turning to the TV. I knew he didn't believe me, but at least I somewhat got out of it. After about an hour of Doctor Who and pizza, we got so bored.

"Robin!" I whined. I was dangling upside-down from the couch, bored out of my mind.

"What is it now?" He asked. He was typing on his lap-top like he does when he is bored.

"I'm bored…."

"You told me this five minutes ago." He was right about that. I just wanted to do something so bad that I couldn't kept track of time or remember some things.

"Yeah I know, but "

"But what?" He started to sound annoyed. My plan was working.

"I'm bored!" I whined again.

"Well KF," he said slamming his lab-top shut and glaring at me, "why don't we go do something productive with our lives."

"Like what?" I asked sitting up back onto the couch and turning to face him.

"Well you could go up off the mountain and then I could go back to work." He sounded serious about this. I strike a nerve.

"Nah too much work." I joked. I looked back at him to find his pissed off look.

"Wally, I swear to God!" He said, actually throwing his lab-top onto the ground. I stared at him for a moment and signed.

"I wished M'gann was here." I moaned.

"And why is that?" He asked, still glaring at me.

"Dude, she is so sexy! I don't care she is with Conner. If I had a chance, I would so totally do her." I started to start at the ceiling, dreaming about M'gann. I didn't know how long I was doing because all I felt was a pillow hit me dead in the face.

"Owe dude!" I yelled, throwing the pillow back at him. I turned to him to start yelling at him, but I stopped. I accidentally hit him so hard that his sun classes flew off of him. There, I saw his deep blue dark eyes that I loved. There was only on difference. Instead of his happy and cheerful eyes, they were different, way different. They were full of anger, which sometimes they are, but also sadness and hurt. I have never seen him like this before.

"Dick, are you okay?" I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. I didn't know what I did wrong. We always joke around like this, but he has never acted like this before. When I started to scoot closer to him, his expression didn't change at all. He still looked like the sad, hurt Robin I have just found. I started to move closer and closer to his face. I didn't know why it just seemed like the best thing to do at the time.

"Wally don't…." He mumbled. I knew that this wasn't a good sign. He only used my real name when he was really angry at me or something was really wrong. It was the latter. Now I was about an inch away from his face, staring straight at him.

"Dick I'm sorry…" I whispered to him, looking away. I didn't want to say it out loud because then for all I know, someone besides Dick will hear me. When I looked back up he wasn't looking back. Then only thing he was doing was crying. "Dick?" I whispered to him. He looked up and I think he noticed what I noticed to. I was about to put my hand gently on his face when he slapped it hard away. I started at my hand to find a huge red mark on it. I was about to ask why the hell he did that when I looked up to find him running from the couch fast into his room.

* * *

So this part is over. When I first wrote this, I thought it was going to be some little FanFc, but I was wrong. I'm going to put up the second chapter up pretty soon. Going to see how well this one does before the other ones go up!


	2. Cheating?

Second chapter is up now. I noticed that there were some errors on this and on the first one, but I have to remember that this is my first fanfic and the more i write the better I will hopefully get. So have fun reading!

* * *

I have never seen Robin like this before. I seriously think those were real tears that he was crying. I even think I heard a "hic" coming from him when he ran away from me from the couch. I couldn't believe what I just saw. Robin, The Boy Wonder, Batman's sidekick crying right in front of me. I didn't even know what I did. I knew I strike a nerve, but every time I do, he never acts like this. What was so different about this one time?

I left Robin alone for the rest of that night. I did think about going to go talk to him, but when I walk too his room, ready to knock, I heard him sobbing a little. I decided that I would just talk to him tomorrow. That morning was one word, quiet and I didn't like it. It was almost twelve o'clock and I was the only one up. That meant now one would make breakfast so I had to find something else. When I was walking pass the couch to the kitchen, I noticed that Robin's lab-top was still on the ground. Why hadn't he come out and grabbed it yet? Robin would usually be up by now, but wasn't. My first thought was that he was still upset about last night, whatever I did. I was seriously about to go barge into his room when I started to hear footsteps. I walked out of the kitchen to find Robin finally leaving his room.

"Now someone finally leaves his cave." I joked at him, walk towards him. Hopefully he would be in a better mood and would make me breakfast. That wasn't going to happen any times soon. All he did was walk right past me like I wasn't even there.

"Hello dude." I said walking right next to him, but he still showed no sign that I was there. I didn't know why he was acting this way. Was it because he was this pissed about last night because if so he needs to get over it? "Earth to Robin, are you in there?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face. Finally he stopped walking and faced me. His eyes were red like he had been… crying.

"I'm leaving." He said in a hoarse voice. It also sounded like has been crying too. I guess whatever I did really got to him.

"Where ya going?" I asked, moving more into his way so he couldn't leave. I had a feeling that he didn't want to talk to me right now, but there was a change a plans on him

"None of your business."

"Oh I think it is."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah I do." I knew what type of game he was playing and I was full ready. I didn't care if he was getting mad at me; I knew I was going to win this. He signed and glared at me.

"I'm going to my girlfriend's house. It that a problem sir?" I loved it when he had his little attitude going on.

"Nope, you are free to go." I announced, moving out of his way. "Have fun sucking Barbara's face."

"Shut up." He said walking to the zeta tube.

"I love you too sweetie." I said girly waving him off. I was about to turn back to the kitchen when I noticed that he stopped dead in his tracks when I said that. "Dude, you okay?" I asked walking up to him. He turn right around to me and took a depth breath, like he was about to tell me another one of his long theories.

"In my room there is a letter I was supposed to give you last night. I need you to go in there and take the letter and that's all. Nothing else!" He said in a hurry. He almost said it as fast as I could. When he was done, he turned around and walked straight to the zeta tube. It took me a while to finally understand what he was telling me. Why did he have a letter for me? I decided the only way to know is to go check it out.

Usually people aren't allowed to go into Robin's room. Hell, I don't even think Batman is allowed in his room. I think I have only been in here once, besides me coming in right now. I am really surprised that he would just let me walk into his unknown room and look around for a stupid letter. _Maybe it is a love letter._ I thought about that for a couple of seconds and just started to laugh. Why would Robin have a thing for me? He is as straight as a pole. I know everyone just can't help themselves around this sexy body, but Robin, Nah. I figured it was just stupid complain about something or a letter from one of our team mates.

When I entered his room, I couldn't believe my eyes. It was so organized! It was so much better than my own crappy room. Maybe that is because he actually cares, but still, it was amazing. I walk in and started to look around. It dawned on me that he never told be were this stupid letter was. I know for most people that being in an organized place; things were able to be found easier. That was the complete opposite of me. I couldn't find anything! It was so clean in here for me. I decided that probably the best place to look would be on his table, which by the way, was way to clean for its own good. I don't know if Batman made him do this or if he just did this to be an ass. He knows I hate this type of cleanness.

Anyway, I started to go through all the papers on his desk. I went through them for a good five minutes and couldn't find anything. Where the hell would he keep a stupid letter? I was just about to leave when I noticed that there was a note book lying on the desk. I knew he told me not to go through any of his stuff, but what if he put the letter in there? There was only one way to figure this out. I snatched the note book and opened it up. When I looked down I saw that there was an envelope that had my name on it. I grabbed it and started to close the notebook and get the heck out of there until I say something that was written on the page. There was this nicely drawn heart with the initials of W.W. and R.G. in the middle. I knew the last ones were Dick's, but who was W.W.? there was only one thought that went through my mind. _Dick was cheating on Barbara!_

* * *

To me, I think this chapter was really short for some reason. At first I wasn't going to post it because I thought it wasnt good, but I thought I better should. Thanks for reading and I will post more as soon as I can!


	3. You Love Who?

I didn't know what to do at this point. I could see Robin acting like a total ass or even cheating. _No. _I told myself. _Robin isn't that type of person. _But then I had to remember that paper I saw. Who was W.W. and what was she like? Was she Robin's best girl bud at his school? Was she pretty, nice, or kind? Was she funny and outgoing like he is? Could she… break us apart? Wait, why am I thinking like that. Nothing could ever break us up. I am his KF and he is by little birdie. There was nothing that could take us part, but could she? What if he really liked her and left me for her? I couldn't bring myself for that to happen. I wouldn't be who I am with Robin and he knows that, or does he? I decided the only way to find out is to wait until he gets home and confront him.

I waited in the living room for two hours one him. All I did was lay on the couch thinking the same things over and over again. What if he did leave me? What if she took my place with him and then what would I do? I couldn't lose him. He means so much to me. I thought about these things over and over again until I came up with this thought. _Was I jealous?_ Was I jealous of this girl didn't even know about? Why would I feel this way though? I just felt this weird feeling in my chest that didn't make any sense to me. Is this what jealousy feels like?

"Wally, what are you still doing up?" I turned around to find Robin staring at me. He probably came in when I was thinking.

"What do you mean still up?"

"Dude, it's almost one." He said, pointing to the clock. I looked at it with shock. I have been here think for over four hours now. Why haven't I noticed this?

"Oh, yeah…." I didn't know what to say. I was still in shock about the time.

"Well, I'm heading to bed. Night" He waved of and headed to his room. Right when he was by his door away, I finally realized why I was out here on the couch.

"Rob wait!" I yelled running up to him.

"Can't this wait till morning? I am really tired Wal-"

"Are you cheating on Barbara?" I interrupted. He just looked at me with this "what the hell are you talking about?" look.

"What?" He asked, looking confused.

"Are you cheating on your girlfriend Rob?" I asked again more slowly.

"What. No, why would I?"

"Because of the paper." I explained.

"What paper?" He seemed so confused at this point. Finally I sighed. I was going to have to explain everything.

"When I was looking for that letter. I found this piece of paper with you initials and then someone else's in a heart together. Explain that!"

"Wait, you went through my stuff?!" He yelled. I didn't know if he was more mad than worried.

"By accident." I was trying not to yell back at him, but trust me, I wanted to.

"Wally!"

"Look dude, it isn't my fault, but at least I'm not the one cheating one my girlfriend!"

"I'm not cheating one her!"

"Oh yeah," this time I was really yelling back at him. "Who is this W.W.? Who is this girl?!"

"God Wally…" He started to try to yell louder than me, but that would never happen.

"Don't "God Wally" me Dick!"

"Wally it's you!" Finally he was yelling louder than me and I was impressed. "W.W. means Wally West dumb ass. I love you!"

"I am not a dumb- Wait, what, who?" I had to stop myself for a minute. I didn't know if I heard Dick right or not. I was getting confused.

"I love you Wally…. W.W. stands for Wally West, not a girl's name, but ours. I love you. Not anyone else…" He explained in his normal voice.

"What…" I couldn't believe what my ears were hearing. Robin, my best bro, loves me?

All we could do at the time was just stare at one another. I couldn't believe this. Robin loving me? This had to be some kind of joke.

"Dick stop joking around." I said. I knew what type of game he was playing and I wasn't going to fall for it.

"But Wally, I'm not." He tried to explain.

"Dick just shut up." I could tell that he was starting to get ticked off again. I was waiting for him to start yelling at me, but it never came. I looked back at him to see that he put is head down and just stared at the floor.

"I thought you would understand…" he whispered. Then he ran to the zeta tube and disappeared from site.

"Understand what?" I yelled to him, but it was no use. He already left the cave.

* * *

I really wanted to have meaning in this chapter. I know what it's like to say I love you to someone and they just think you are joking with them and I wanted to show that in this one. Thanks for reading and there will be more soon.


	4. Feelings?

Sorry about uploading this late. Just drama has been going on and I just haven't had time to put this up. So I decided to make this one longer than the others. Hopefully you enjoy it!

* * *

I didn't get to see him for the rest of the day. He probably went back to the mansion or something like that. This gave me time to think about what he said. He had to be joking. We have joked around about being a couple and all before and this just had to be one of those. But then why would he get so upset? He seemed embarrassed when I told him I found that paper. And now that I think about it those are my initials. Why haven't I noticed that before? But the thing was he never acted like he liked me before. Sure we were always close and touching one another (not it that way), but he never acted like this before. Then I thought about the letter. Maybe it was from him. I reached to grab it from my pocket and tore it open. The only way to find out is to read it.

_Dear Wally,_

_ I know that we usually don't get along and stuff, but there is something I really need to tell you. I like you Wally. When I'm around you everything it just so amazing. I love everything about you. Your little jokes, your massive eating, and your smartass way. These entire things just make you who you are and that are what I love about you. I know we don't get along, but we could at least try and see how it goes. I want you to be my Kid Flash and no one else's. Wally, please tell me you feel the same way_

_Artemis_

I couldn't believe this either. Artemis, the bitch of the group, liking me! What the hell is going on with the world? First Rob, and now her which I couldn't blame her. I know I am sexy and all, but this was just crazy. Could it be Robin told me that he loves me so I would screw myself over with Artemis?

There were just so many outcomes for this problem. Maybe he was being serious? Maybe he was just pulling my leg? Was Artemis really falling for me? Was she also joking around to? There were too many questions and not enough answers. I guess I could go ask Dick about all of this, but would he really want to see me? A better question was did I really want to see him. Sure, he was my best bro in the whole world, but can I have a best bro that likes me? Sure, I do like Dick, don't get me wrong, but I don't love him. I just like him as a friend. I like everything about him. His vocabulary, his flexibility, his video game skills, just hanging out with him, being able to fight evil with him, being close to him, his eyes, the way he is when he is nervous or embarrass, when he get that little red tint in his cheeks, the way he talks, his ass- Wait! What am I talking about?

I started to freak out a little bit. Have I always thought about Dick this way? Since when have I talked about all these things about him? Sure, most of those things I did like, but what about the others. Could it be that I also like him how he loves me? There is a possibility that I have been fighting all these feelings for him. Yeah, that would make perfect sense. But could we really go out like a couple? I'm fifteen and he is thirteen. I guess that isn't a big age difference. I was thinking that maybe this would work when he popped up in my head. Batman…. What would daddy Bats do to me when he found this out! What would my uncle do? What would they do together? There was a little, little chance that they would let us be together, but would we take that chance? There was only one way to know for sure.

I knew it was almost midnight and no one was bound to be up, but I ran all the way to Gotham from Mount Justice. There was one thing I always noticed when I went to Gotham, it seemed like it was always raining. So when I finally found the mansion, I was soaking wet. It didn't really bug me because I had more important business than my wet cloths. I went up to the door and knocked. Luckily, I heard footsteps and saw a light. At once, Alfred opened the door.

"Master Wallace, what can I help you think at this time of night?" He didn't sound made tall that I was coming here this late I night, soaking wet.

"Hey Al, is Dick home by any chance?" I tried to sound polite to him because I felt like it was the right thing to do at the time.

"Why yes. Please come in." He gestured me and I followed. "He is up in his room. I will bring some warm drinks and snacks up there for you in a moment."

"Thanks Al." I said, heading up the stairs. When I found his room, listen to find it quiet. Maybe he was asleep? I was about to open the door when I thought about this. Did I really want to do this? Would I be able to do this? I took and deep breathe and knocked on the door, deciding I was.

"Enter." I heard his voice say. Good, maybe he wasn't asleep yet. When I came in, I found him on his bed with his big head phones on plugged in his lab top which he was typing on. He looked up to me and gave me a big smile like he always does.

"Hey dude, what's up?" I took that as a sign to walk closer to him.

"Rob, we need to talk." I was somehow able to say. He nodded his head, took off his head phones, and put his computer beside him.

"Sure." He said turning to me. Then he patted his bed meaning for me to have a seat, which I took. I turned to him to look at him dead in those eyes.

"It's about earlier today."

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, about what you said."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that. I didn't mean to flip out on you. I'm just busy with many things." I stared at him for a moment. What was he talking about?

"Are you talking about when we were on the couch?"

"Yeah, what are you talking about?" I couldn't believe him. He knew what I was talking about.

"Dude, stop joking. You know what I am taking about."

"No I don't" He was really starting to piss me off now.

"Are you being serious right now? I'm talking about when you said you love me!" I saw that the expression on his face change. He knew exactly what I was talking about.

"I… I never said that."

"Yes you did." I could tell that he didn't want to talk about this.

"Wally I don't remember-"

"Dick," I interrupted. "Just listen to me. I put two and two together and I came out with a solution. You did say you like me and at first I didn't know what to think. At first, I thought you were joking, but then I read the letter. I found out it was from Artemis, not you. So I thought why you were so upset. But then I thought about how you got the letter. I looked at you lab top to find out that she sent it to you and told you to give it to me. That's one reason you got mad at me on the couch. Then I thought about the initials thing. Those were mine and I just didn't notice them at first. If that made sense then what happened in the couch would too. When I was talking about M'gann, you were getting jealous and I just didn't know. That was the second reason."

"Wally, I don't think-" he tried to say, but then I put my hand up and he stopped.

"Dick, you know that I am right about his. You just don't want to admit it." I looked back to him to see if he had anything to say. Saw that he wasn't looking at me at all.

"Rob?" I asked, trying to look at his face. He finally looked up to be with tears starting in his eyes.

"I, I just...I just." Finally he broke. He placed his hands over his face trying to hide from me. I have never seen him like this before. Sure, I have seen him really depressed and all, but like this? I was starting to tear up just from seeing him like this. I scooted over to him and put my arms around him. He immediately accepted them and buried his face in my chest. At first, I was kind of stunned. I never imagined for him to be this way in front of me. Was it bad that I kind found this cute?

"Rob, it's okay." I whispered in his ear. This only made him more upset. I couldn't do anything right.

"No… No it's not Wally…" He cried out.

"Why?" I asked, starting to pat his back.

"Because, because you… you don't like me that way so thing things are going to be so weird between us." He was right about that. If I didn't like him that way, things would be different, but…

"But Dick…" I was beginning to say. But then he looked up to me, shaking his head. That told me to stop.

"Wally, it's just not going to work. We just have… we have a one sided relationship." He signed and looked back up to me. I felt like he decided this on his own. Why would he think that?

"You're wrong." I whispered. Then I looked down to his big blue eyes that I always love. I started to lean in closer and it happened. Our lips connected. When I imaged this, I thought I would be way different than kissing a girl, but it wasn't. To be honest, it was better. I think I got him by surprise because when it happened, he made a surprised moan and then after a moment, he gently cupped his hands around my face. I could feel him towering over me and I placed my arms around his waist. This was the moment I was waiting, longing for. I didn't know how long this has been going on for. A minute, half an hour, or even an hour, I didn't care. I didn't want it to stop, but sadly it had to. I started to run out of air and I could tell he was to. We finally disconnected, heaving in and out in one another faces. I stared at his eyed again and they weren't the sad ones I saw a while ago. No, I couldn't even tell what he was feeling at his point. I saw that he was also looking at me to, waiting for me to say something. All I did was snicker a little. This made him blush, which made me smile. He had a big smile on his face too. He was waiting for this moment just like me.

"Sir, your snacks our on the table." We suddenly turned to see Alfred right next to the bed, placing a tray of food on the table.

"Alfred!" Dick yelled out.

"Al how long…" We both turned to one another. We knew we have been caught and were scared of the outcome.

"I just can in and Master Wallace, your cloths are in the bathroom. I am guessing that you will be staying the night with us?"

"Yes Alfred he is and there is no need the make a room for him. He can share one with me." I turned to Dick to see him smiling at me. I smiled back to him then remembered that Al was here with us. All he did was nod and head to the door.

"Wait Al," I said. He turned around to talk to me. "You won't um…"

"You won't tell Bruce about his." Dick said. He knew what I was exactly thinking. The one person we were more worried about knowing was Bruce.

"Tell him what?" Alfred said. Then he smiled at us and left the room.

"Did he just?" I was beginning to say. Dick turned and smiled at me.

"Alfred is good at keeping secrets." He said with a laugh. I couldn't help but laugh too. We were safe, for now.

"Dude, I'm going to go get dressed." I told him getting off the bed.

"Same." He said, doing the same. When I got into the bathroom, I found my new pair of cloths folded neatly on the counter. This made me laugh a little. It was just like Al to do this. I took off my shirt and my pants, about to put on the new ones when I saw that he also brought me a new pair of boxer too. I stared them for a minute. Did I really need new boxer? I decided it wouldn't hurt. So I put on my shirt, my boxers, and then my pant, which matched the shirt, I turned around to the mirror. These pants were so tight around my crotch. It looked like I was having a boner or something in these! I literally ripped them off and left it with my old cloths. I turn back to the mirror and I looked so much better. I bet Dick would mine if I don't wear pants; I do it all the time.

I walked out there to find Dick already sitting on his bed, not wearing pants either.

"You hate the pants too?" He asked.

"Hell yeah!" I said walking to the bed. Dick got up and started to grab some pillows and blankets.

"So do you want to sleep in the bed or do you want me to or-"

"What are you talking about?" I asked, walking up to him and grabbing and pillows and blankets from him and throwing them back on the bed. "I thought we were sleeping in the bed. We always do that."

"Yeah I know, but I didn't know if you still could since we are dating…" He mumbled. I just started to laugh at him.

"Dude, I knew you weren't good with relationships, but I didn't think you would be this bad!" I laughed out. I couldn't believe him. Who would have thought that the Boy Wonder was clueless about these kinds of things? "Get in bed."

"Okay…" He climbed up onto his bed and turned and faced the wall. I climbed in right behind him.

"Turn around." I yawned. He signed and turned towards me. I looked to find him blushing like crazy. "See was that so hard." I joked.

"Shut up." He whispered. I started to laugh at him again.

"This is going to be so fun." I said, placing my arm around him. He moved in closer to me and signed again.

"Goodnight Wally." I placed my chin on his head and yawned again.

"Night Dick." Slowly, I closed my eyes and feel into a deep sleep.

* * *

This one I had some troubles on. I wanted Wally to really think about why he liked Dick, I just couldn't come up with any good reasons to be honest. Anyway, thanks for reading and review if you want. :)


	5. Will You Love Me Back?

Hi guys! Sorry it has just been so long since I have uploaded. Many things, emotional things, have came up so I am sorry about that. Hopefully you guys enjoy this one. :)

* * *

That morning, I woke up with the sun shining right in my face.

"Damn sun…" I mumbled, rubbing my eyes. I yawned and looked down to find the cutest site ever. Dick was laying right next to me, curdled up in a ball, breathing softly, with a tired look on his face. To me, this was the best way to wake up in the morning. I leaned to his head and kissed him on the forehead, which made him moan.

"Morning my little birdie." I whispered to him. This made him smile a little. He rolled around, yawned, rubbed his eyes, and rolled back to me.

"Morning." He whispered back, cuddling up to me. I wrapped my arms back around him and cuddled closer to him. "What time is it?" He asked. I rolled around and stared at his clock.

"Umm, it's twenty after twelve. Why?" I asked rolling back to him.

"Shit!" He said, jumping off of the bed and heading towards his dresser. He was yanking out cloths and throwing them everywhere. I climbed out of bed and stood by him.

"Why so worried?"

"Because Bruce gets up at ten. That means he knows something is up!" I explained. Throwing his shirt off and struggling to get a new one on. I grabbed his hand and he stopped and turned to me.

"Dude, its fine." I said, wrapping my arms around him. He signed and did the same thing.

"I'm just worried what Bruce is going to say about us." He was right about that. I was worried to. The one person in the world I never wanted to piss of, besides my uncle, was Batman. Who knew what things he could do to us, especially me?

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. I'll just lie and say I need a place to stay for the night so I came here. Easy enough." I smiled at him. He knew it wasn't going to be that easy, but it was worth a try.

"Okay." He let go of me and tried again to put on his shirt. Once accomplished, he threw me a pair of cloths to.

"Why do I need these?" I asked, looking at them in my hand.

"Do you really think Bruce wants to see you coming from my room with just a shirt and a pair of boxers on?" He asked, pulling I jeans on. He was right. What father would ever want to see that?

"Fine." Once we got our new cloths on, which by the way didn't really fit me, we headed downstairs to eat some food. When we got to the kitchen, Alfred had already placed lunch on the table and already in one of the seats sat Bruce, reading the newspaper. We both stopped dead in our tracks and look at each other. We knew we didn't want to go in there, but man, I was so hungry right now and Dick knew that. We took a deep breath and walked in the kitchen. At first he didn't notice us, which I think was a good sign. We sat at the other end of the table and started to grab our food.

"Morning Dick." Bruce said, not looking from his paper. I heard Dick gulp and looked scared out of his mind.

"Morning Bruce." He said, trying to avoid him.

"I was asking Alfred where you were this morning. I told him I wanted to talk to you, but I noticed you had other plans." He said, looking from his paper right at me.

"Yeah sorry about that. Things came up." Dick said. I noticed he didn't sound scared any more. In fact, he sounded calm, like he was ready for this.

"I can see that." He said, folding up his paper now and staring at us. "And when did you come by Wallace?" He asked glaring at me.

"I um, well you see…" I tried to say. I just couldn't talk with bat eyes staring me down.

"Wally need a place to stay the night so I told him he could stay here with us." Dick interrupted. I stared right at him. Was he really trying to lie to Bruce? It seemed like him and Bruce were having some kind of staring contest or either talking to one another telepathically. I couldn't tell. Finally, Bruce spoke.

"Okay, fine, but just this once got it." He stood up and walked to the door. Once he left, I signed. I couldn't believe that that actually worked!

"That worked better than I thought it would." Dick said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, let's just see how long we can keep this up." I smiled back.

"Agree. Now let's have some food." He said, grabbing the plate of sandwiches. After lunch, we had no idea what to do. We were so bored out of our minds.

"Honey!" I yelled from the couch. I knew Dick was in the other room at the time, but I was just so bored.

"Honey!" I yelled again. Finally, Dick immerged from the room.

"Who are you calling for?" He asked, closing the book in his hand. Was he doing homework when I was here?"

"You. You're the only one around, duh." I said.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to being called things like that." He said, rubbing the back of his head, blushing.

"Yeah well I'm bored."

"Well what do you want to do?" Why would he ask such a stupid question? I sighed, and patted on of my legs. He gave me a smile and sat on my legs, wrapping his arms around my neck.

"Of course." He joked.

"You know it baby." I said, before our lips touched. At first we were pretty slow. It seemed like Dick didn't know what his was doing at first. I pulled back and stared at him.

"Is this your first time ever doing something like this?" I asked. His face turned red and he nodded his head yes. I was shocked. I would have thought he would have kissed any of his other girlfriends.

"Awe, how cute." I teased.

"Shut up." He said, turning redder. I laughed and touched his lips again. Again, at first we, mostly him, were slow, but as soon as we got going, he picked up quick. Sometimes he would mess up, but then I would get him on the right track again. I thought about changing it up a bit. I slowly started to interest my tongue into his mouth. At once, he started to tense up. I think I straddled him a little bit. But then after a moment, he eased up a little. Then out of nowhere, he started to moan a bit, thought it wasn't like a moan, it was more like a purr. Holy shit, I think my boyfriend was purring! This couldn't get any better. I started to feel his tongue slip into me. He was a fast learner. I started to lean in closer to him and he was doing the same. Then, Dick's hand moved from my neck down to my chest. He started to stroke my chest gently with his hand. His other hand was running through my hair. I couldn't help to place mine around his waist, moving them along his side and maybe a little lower here and there. I swear, I was getting really turned on from this.

"I would appreciate it if you two did do this on my coach." We both jumped. I was too scared to find out who was behind us. We both turned our heads to find Bruce looking pissed off as ever. Shit.

"Sorry Bruce." Dick mumbled. I knew he was in big trouble because of well, me right now.

"I thought you would know better Dick, but I guess I was wrong." He said, giving him a disappointed look. I looked back at Dick to see this hurt look on his face.

"Bruce, it wasn't Rob's fault, it was mine. I told him to…" I was trying to explain.

"Wally, I think Dick is old enough to know how to act in my house, you on the other hand, should learn quickly." He interrupted. Who cares how we are acting at his house? Dick is freaking 13 and I'm 15 and we have teenage hormones. So what! Bruce was officially death glaring me, like he was trying to kill me.

"Bruce stop being such an ass!" Dick said, standing up right next to Bruce. I couldn't believe he just said that. I was in shock.

"What did you just call me?" Bruce demanded, stepping closer to Dick.

"An ass." Dick declared. By this time, they were face to face. I was worried because Bruce looked like he was about to punch him in the face.

"Get the hell out of my house," Bruce said, pointing towards the door, "Now!" He was so pissed at the moment. I was about to say something when Dick grabbed my hand and pulled me off the couch. He dragged me out the door and slammed it on his way out. We walked out of the gate and so on. Finally I stopped, which jerked him in a stop too. He turned around glaring at me.

"Rob…" I was beginning to say.

"Wally, I know what you are going to say." He interrupted.

"Do you really?" I asked. "Or are you just being an ass now just because of what happened?"

"Why do you think I'm being an ass all of a sudden?" He said, raising his voice.

"You were kind one to Bruce." I said, letting go of his hand. "We were kind of over doing it." I knew I was right about this. I didn't feel like Bruce had a right the way he was acting. We did overdo it.

"I don't care. He had no right to get shity with you Wally!" He yelled.

"Wait, is that why. Rob, is that why you were like that to Bruce?" I said, smiling at him. Maybe that was the reason. Did he really care that much?

"I just… I just…" He tried to say. I could tell he was starting to get teary eye about this. One because he forgot is sunnies, and two because he was stuttering. I sighed and embraced him.

"You care too much." I whispered to him.

"I just wished he would hate everything I love…" He mumbled. I chuckled a little.

"How about we go to my uncle's?"

"Sure, why not." He replied. "But how are we going- What the crap!" He yelled, picking him up off the ground. Usually, I would just put him on my back, but I thought he would cute if I maybe carry him there, which by the way, I was right.

"Wally, put me-" He was demanding until I placed my figure up to his lips, shhing him.

"Can I just declare how cute you look right now?" I said, sneaking a kiss on his cheek. That made him blush like crazy.

"Shut- Shut up!" He stuttered.

"Okay." I laughed, starting to run to my uncle's.

* * *

Well, all I can say for this one is this is one of my favorite chapters I have wrote. I love just how Wally just finds feelings for Robin. So thanks for reading and review if you like!


End file.
